moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosholm
|image = File:Rosen_Konor.jpg|imagewidth = 250|caption = Rosen Kronor, the central keep of Rosholm.}}Rosholm, also known as Rosholm City or, incorrectly, as Varland City, is the capital city of the Kingdom of Varland. Located in the central heartland of the kingdom, at the mouth of the Rosstrom River, Rosholm stands as the pinnacle of human existence in Vildskanor, though whether it represents a good or bad pinnacle is subject to debate. Like the majority of cities in Vildskanor, Rosholm is notable for the fact that it appears more like a single, sprawling building, instead of like a true city. This is a result of the standard Skanoric architecture, which involves designing buildings, streets and squares as a single, enclosed structure, mostly to conserve heat during the continent's winters. The most notable part of Rosholm, of course, is the Great Tree Nasdrassil. Rising from the central island of the city, Nasdrassil was grown in ages past by the Night Elves and currently forms the central spire of the city's buildings. Etymology The name Rosholm is a combination the Skanoric Ros, meaning Rose or Rosen; and holm, meaning islet. Thus, Rosholm means Rosen Islet. This name is, quite obviously, due to the the great tree Nasdrassil, which covers the city's central isle in a shroud of thorns and rosy leaves. History The First Migration Once known as Nasanar, Rosholm's founding dates from before the Sundering, to the time when the Kaldorei Empire established various footholds and colonies across Vildskanor. During this time, the existence of the Great Tree Nasdrassil saw the mouth of the Rosstrom quickly become populated by the Night Elves and soon Nasanar had become the centre of the empire's exploration in Vildskanor. War of the Ancients However, this was soon to change with the beginning of the War of the Ancients. Isolated as it was from the rest of the empire, Nasanar and the other colonies were soon besieged by Legion forces under the command of the Dreadlord Baal'zerac, who wished to take Nasdrassil and its powers for himself. Despite the Legion onslaught, Nasanar continued to hold out until the end of the war and many believed they had survived when the demons withdrew. Yet, there was one more act in the war. Soon after the Legion withdrew, the Sundering swept across Azeroth and caused the waygate network of Vildskanor to violently implode. This destruction, aided by the other effects of the Sundering, saw much of the eastern coast of the Nasael, the great lake Nasanar was built on, fall into the sea. This event caused a great wave to sweep across the Nasael, striking the majority of Nasanar and wiping it out of existence. Indeed, the entirety of the city would have been destroyed if not for Nasdrassil itself. The bulk of the great tree shielded much of the city's population and the south-western districts from the wave's onslaught and when the Sundering had died down, the survivors emerged to find their lands had changed greatly. Much of the landmass Nasanar had sat upon had been inundated with water, while the lake Nasael was now a sea of briny water, having connected to the Frozen Sea as the land fell. Following this great change, the majority of the Kaldorei who survived renamed themselves to the Nasdorei or Thorn Elves and journeyed south-east, to the great forest known as the Myrkwald. Meanwhile, a number chose to remain in surviving parts of the city, calling themselves the Bel'dorei or Sun Elves and renaming their city to Bel'aran. The Second Migration Soon after the Sundering, a number of human tribes migrated from Northrend to the Skanoric Peninsula via one of the wayrifts. These humans, who in time would come to be called the Skanori, began to colonise the peninsula and form a number of clan-kingdoms, one of which, the proto-kingdom of Varland, soon came into contact with the Bel'dorei of Bel'aran. In a mirror to what would eventually happen between Arathor and Quel'thalas, the Bel'dorei soon allied themselves with the Varlanders, allowing them to remain in Rosholm with the assurance that they would assist the elves with their battles against the local troll tribes. This situation continued on for several millennia, a time that saw Rosholm grow into a significantly sized settlement, while also seeing the Skanori colonise the eastern shores of the Wild Sea, forming what would be later called the First Ciernic Empire. Splintering of Ciernia This empire, like many in Vildskanor, was not to last, however. Eventually, approximately four millennia after the Skanoric arrival, a series of week High Kings of Ciernia saw the heartland provinces of the empire begin to fracture and rebel. Seizing this chance, the colonies across the Wild Sea chose to ignite their own rebellion, quickly throwing off the power of the Skanori and forming the Second Ciernic Empire, a loose confederation of provinces known as the Grand Duchies, which were ruled by a council of the Grand Dukes. This loss of Ciernia proved the final straw for the heartlands on the peninsula, which quickly fragmented into kingdoms based around each clan. As a result of this, Rosholm was reduced to the capital of the Kingdom of Varland, which by now only consisted of what is the modern day Duchy of Varland. The Third Migration The status quo would once again be shifted by what was later known as the Third Migration, taking place five thousand years after the Sundering. Unlike the First and Second Migrations, the Third Migration consisted of the arrival of a number of new races, the Huszari, Jötnar and Dvengar. Arrival of the Huszari As the Huszari arrived from north, their arrival barely affect the city, at least initially. Initial reports of their raids were written off as the raiding of Govoric peasants and only when trade with Ciernia began to be effected did Rosholm's populace take notice. However, despite the effects their arrival had on trade, the Huszari would never affect Rosholm in any meaningful way, as soon their raids stopped as their settled what would become Korppari and Huszari. What did, however, affect Rosholm was the new religion the Huszari brought with them. This religion, focused on the worship of a number of wild gods quickly spread through the city like wildfire, as these wild gods had themselves been guided to the peninsula by the draw of Nasdrassil and, after barely a generation, what is now called Skanoric Orthodoxy had become the main religion of both Rosholm and the rest of the Skanoric lands. Arrival of the Jötnar The Huszari were not to be the only race to arrive in Vildskanor during this time. Soon, reports began to appear of new, monstrous beings. These creatures were described as anything from brutish, large men to deformed, three-headed monsters; but all were quickly given the name Jötnar or those who consume. These jötnar migrated in clans or packs ruled by the most deformed of their kind and quickly enslaved great numbers of Skanori and Govori tribesmen throughout the continent. Meanwhile, in Rosholm itself, many initially disputed or ignored these rumours, assuming the creatures in question were simply some form of troll. These naysayers were quickly silenced when the jötnar penetrated far enough to be encountered by the city's hunters, resulting in a three-headed specimen being brought before the local elders. The shock that such a creature could exist saw the city and other clans of Varland form an army to drive back these creatures, but such efforts soon stalled when these forces encountered the strongest of the jötnar, who easily smashed formations and shrugged off arrows. At this time, all seemed lost, and it appeared the jötnar would destroy Rosholm as they had destroyed the cities of Ciernia. Yet one thing would soon occur and change this. One day, the city of Rosholm was approached by a small band of jötnar, who's leader called himself Hymr and, even more surprisingly, spoke the Skanoric tongue. Hymr claimed that the jötnar were actually divided into the groups, the Sannjötnar or True Jötnar and the Halvjötnar or Half Jötnar, with Hymr and his followers being of the later group. Apparently, these Halvjötnar were enslaved by the Sannjötnar just as the Skanori were and, if promised their freedom, would aid them against their overlords. Out of options, and with the convincing of the god Bjärn, who emphasised with the Halvjötnar, the army of Rosholm chose to draw the jötnar into an attack on their city, with plans to hit them from behind with the freed army of Halvjötnar and other slaves. This plan proved to be a success, with a great battle being fought on plains to the north-west of the city, which saw the jötnar's leader, Thrymr, slain by Bjärn. Following the battle, Hymr and his Halvjötnar were accepted into Skanoric society, with many remaining in Rosholm where their great strength could assist in rebuilding efforts. Arrival of the Dvengar Geography Location Rosholm is located in the central heartland of Varland, on the mouth of the Rosstrom river. The city covers a total of eight square miles, approximately four miles by two, with over a quarter of this as waterways and lakes, with the landmass consisting of numerous islands and areas of reclaimed land. The location of the city makes it a prime port for shipping goods to the rest of the Wild Sea and beyond, though, like the rest of the Wild Sea's ports, international shipping is constricted by control of the Belts. Climate As with the rest of the kingdom, the climate of Rosholm reflects its northerly location. As such, the city experiences long winters for almost half the year, while during the months at the start and end of the year, there is a constant night, while during the middle of the year the sun never sets. Hydrology Placed at the mouth of one of the longest rivers on the continent, Rosholm has always been a prime area for a city, with tolls from shipping and those who would cross the river forming a major source of income. Additionally, the Rosstrom formerly provided most of the cities water, at least until the Skanoric Industrial Revolution. During the 30th Century E.V, the Rosstrom became increasingly polluted by industrial activity, which resulted in the construction of a series of great aqueducts in the late 3010s, which now bring water from the mountains inland. Lake Logrinn Located to the south-west of the city, Lake Logrinn effectively forms the inner harbour of Rosholm and is fed by the Rosstrom river, along with minor tributaries. Notably, the fact it is called Lake Logrinn in Common is a source of amusement to the locals, as Logrinn means Lake in an older form of Skanoric. The lake was formerly a major habitat for fish, though the level of these creatures has significantly declined as the lake becomes more and more polluted by industrial runoff, with eels and crabs being the only major inhabitants in the modern day. Culture Demographics As the capital of a human kingdom, Rosholm's population unsurprisingly consists of a human majority, while the majority of non-human races are dwarves, elves, goblins and gnomes. Additionally, notably among Alliance held areas and in common with the rest of Varland, Rosholm maintains a surprisingly high population of undead citizens, most of whom are defectors from the VDVS or the Forsaken. Humans As with the rest of Vildskanor, the majority of the city's human population is of Skanoric stock, with minorities of Huszari and Govori. As a result, the majority of Rosholmers are of relatively short statue, with a height of 5'6"-5'10" on average and pale skinned. Meanwhile, the most common hair colour among the population is blonde, brown or red and the most common eye colour is blue or brown. Jötnar A distinct race of ogroid humans, the Jötnar or Giants are commonly found throughout the city, serving as manual labourers, due to their universal lack of education. Before the Skanoric Industrial Revolution, the Jötnar were vital to the running of the city's many industries and, despite the fact their importance has been decreased by new machines and technologies, remain an important cog in the workings of the city. Dwarves The majority of Rosholm's dwarven population is concentrated in Dvengrholmen, the north-eastern district. These inhabitants are of the Ash Dwarf race and thus mostly bear pale and ashy skin, similar to the lighter tones of the Dark Iron, while their hair is a range from pale white to pitch black. Elves Similar to the dwarven inhabitants, the elves of Rosholm are mostly from a distinct subrace, the Bel'dorei or Sun Elves. These elves primarily live in the Bel'aran district and are similar in stock to High Elves, thought their eyes have a notable golden glow instead of blue. Gnomes The gnomes of Rosholm can be divided into a pair of distinct groups. The first of these are the Gnomar, which is the Skanoric term for the 'standard' race of gnomes. This group mostly inhabits the districts of Munkholmen and Dvengrholmen, serving as engineers, tinkers and rivals to the goblin inhabitants. Meanwhile, the second of these groups is the Halvmathr or Halfmen. These are a distinct subrace of gnomes natives to Vildskanor, who, in contrast to their engineering and tinkering cousins, are mostly agrarian and rural. As such, the Hålmathr are most commonly found in Åsönstan. Goblins Having immigrated to the city only recently, during the Skanoric Industrial Revolution, the goblins of Rosholm are mostly concentrated in Munkholmen, working in that district's various industries, though many are also found in the neighbouring Norrstan as dockworkers. The majority of these goblins are members of the Rustbrine Cartel and in appearance differ little from the standard stock. Notably, hobgoblins are not in use in the city, having been replaced by Jötnar. Religion As with the rest of the kingdom, Rosholm's primary religion is that of Skanoric Orthodoxy and, more specifically, the Church of Varland. In general, the Rosholmers worship the following eight Skanoric gods: * Sjerafia, Goddess of Light * Bjärn, God of Thunder * Törnudan, God of Thorns * Kathana, Goddess of the Sea * Elsyr, God of Knowledge * Vänetsya, Goddess of the Dead * Svurtr, God of Iron * Anastora, Goddess of Fire Additionally, the various non-human races of the city have their own religions, including the Elune and Wild God worship of the elves and the ancestor worship of the dwarves. Cuisine Rosholm and its cuisine is at its core the same as that of the kingdom's other cities, focusing on industrial production of cheap, low class foods. Additionally, Rosholm's status as a trading port has led to a large amount of foreign influence, most notably from the rest of Vildskanor, the Kingdom of Stormwind and the goblin cartels. Befitting a port city, much of Rosholm's protein is sourced from fish, both from the waters of the Wild Sea and from the Rosstrom River. This food mostly consists of cod, herring and salmon, from the former; and crabs, eels and catfish, from the polluted waters of the later. Meanwhile, the industrialised nature of the city has resulted in the 'fast food' created by goblin merchants having become popular. Thus, deep-fried foods such as potato fries and other foods such as 'hotdogs' and 'burgers' have found a niche in the city. Ål i gele Meaning Eel in Jel or Jellied Eel, Ål i gele is a common food among the poor and working classes. Resulting from the decline of 'proper' fish in the now polluted waters of the Rosstrom River, fishermen have begun to harvest large amounts of eels from the waters, as these creatures have been found to almost thrive in such conditions. To make Ål i gele, the eels are chopped and boiled in vinegar water, creating a fish stock, which is commonly then spiced with cheap herbs or spices such as salt or nutmeg before it cools. This stock, being naturally gelatinous, forms a jelly around the eel stock, which is then eaten cold. Notably, as eel blood is poisonous, it has unfortunately become common in the more disreputable areas of the kingdom to drain the eels of their blood before cooking them, as the blood can then be sold to criminal elements. Goblinkorv Goblin Sausage is effectively the Varlandic equivalent to the hotdog, brought to the kingdom by the goblin cartels, as the name suggests. This food is commonly made from spiced pork and is served in rye buns with mustard. Köttburger Meaning Meat Burger, the Köttburger is an invention of the Rustbrine Cartel. Consisting of a bun filled with cheese and meatballs, the Köttburger has become a mainstay of many 'fast food' restaurants in Rosholm, quickly becoming immensely popular for its cheap price and taste. Economy Trade As the capital of Varland, Rosholm is a hub of the kingdom's trade, second only to the more recently established city of Törneborg. This trade mostly takes place in the mercantile district of Norrstan, as this area has the largest network of docks and wharfs in the city. Imports Rosholm is the kingdom's primary port on the Wild Sea and thus the main destination for imports from the various provinces and principalities of Varland that also lie on this sea. As such, Rosholm's primary imports consist of the goods produced by Varland's outlying areas, including the mineral and agricultural wealth of the Meric Principalities and the various products of the Grand Duchy of Korppari. Additionally, large amounts of food, timber and minerals are imported from the surrounding countryside of Varland itself. These imports are used for a variety of reasons based on their type, most imported food is used to feed the city, while minerals and lumber also fuels appetites, but of Rosholm's industrial mills instead. Exports Conversely, while most of the city's imports are raw materials, the majority of exports are finished goods, most created in the foundries and mills of Munkholmen or Dvengrholmen. Many of these goods are export by sea to the rest of Vildskanor and beyond, while the city's railway link also sees them exported inland to the rest of the Skanoric Peninsula. That is not to say, however, that all of Rosholm's exports are finished goods. Indeed, large amounts of raw material such as lumber, tar, rope or flax, sailcloth and iron are exported by companies such as the Stormwind Trading Company, the Royal Varlandic Trading Company and the Rustbrine Cartel to areas such as Stormwind City, where they are used to maintain the Stormwind Army and Navy. Agriculture and Aquaculture Rosholm, as Varland's largest city, does require enormous amounts of food to feed its growing population. Most of this food is imported from the surrounding farmland or fished from the Rosstrom in the districts of Åsömstan and Logrinnstan. Agriculture Surprisingly, while Rosholm, as previously mentioned, sits in the agricultural heartlands of the kingdom, it lacks a substantial system of agriculture. This is simply due to legislatively practices, which define Rosholm as merely the city and its surrounding hamlets, while the rest of the local farms are considered a part of the neighbouring counties of Högland and Söramland. Despite this, Rosholm's surrounding hamlets do produce substantial amounts of food, mostly crops in the south and livestock in the north, though this is nowhere near enough to feed the entire city. Aquaculture In contrast to the lack of agriculture, there is a significant production of fish from waterways such as the Rosstrom, Lake Logrinn and the Wild Sea. Formerly, most of this produce fish such as cod, herring and salmon, while now, following the rampant industrialisation of the city, only eels and crabs live in the waters of the Rosstrom and the Logrinn, with any fish coming from the Wild Sea and thus costing far higher prices. Industry Formerly, Rosholm's primary industry mostly focused on providing for the city, thus being brickworks for fuel production and and various food preservists. However, following the Skanoric Industrial Revolution, the city has been transformed into a hub of manufacturing, with new factories and slums having sprung up everywhere. Fuel The first major industry to appear in the city, the production of fuel for Rosholm's lights and fires has been a constant presence since its founding. Originally, this mostly consisted of charcoal from the various brickworks and stack burners on the Munkholmen, but in the modern day also includes networks of hydraulic and gas power. Even the new electrical power introduced by the goblins has found its place, but only for lighting the docks and wharfs. Mineral Another of the early industries, mineral wealth is found all across Vildskanor, with Rosholm being no exception. The majority of minerals such as iron and coal are found in the mines of the Dvengrholmen and in the modern day these are constantly being torn from the ground and refined or smelted in the foundries of the city. Textiles A newer industry, textile production has only become common in the city following its industrialisation, as it had originally lacked the watermills required for this work. Now, however, textiles from both Varland itself and the fields of Zevensterren are woven in the mills of the city, ready to be distributed to the trading houses in Norrstan. Finished Goods The final primary industry, Rosholm's finished goods sector consists of the various minor industries that wouldn't fall into the above, such as clockmaking or pottery. These industries, when combined, still provide a large part of the city's wealth, though they don't match the production of textiles or minerals. Districts Thyrnstan Meaning Thorn Town, Thyrnstan is the central and original district of Rosholm, located among the roots and boughs of Nasdrassil. The city's primary 'upper class district', Thyrnstan has a notable 'elvish' look woven into its architecture, a result of building on the ruins of the ancient Night Elven city that surrounded Nasdrassil before the Sundering. Within Thyrnstan are some of the city's most important buildings, including the central keep, Rosen Kronor and the cathedral, Naskyrkan. Rosen Kronor The Crown of Roses or Rosen Kronor is the central keep of Rosholm and the hereditary castle of the Varlandic monarchy. Located on a spire of rock and roots that reaches out to the north from Nasdrassil's trunk, Rosen Kronor is notable in that it has never fallen to enemy assault, though it has still changed hands numerous times. Formerly, Rosen Kronor also covered much of its spire with outbuildings and fortifications, but, following a great fire in 3036 E.V, these buildings were burnt to the ground or heavily damaged and demolished, with only the central keep remaining. Thus, in the modern day Thyrnstan's buildings only reach halfway up the spire, while the remainder is covered in gardens, which has been noted to greatly increase the defences of the castle. Naskyrkan Built on the ruins of the old Temple of Elune that once sat at the base of Nasdrassil, Naskyrkan is the primary cathedral and church of the city. Like many of Rosholm's structures, Naskyrkan is a sprawling, gothic edifice, which causes its spires to soar almost to the middle of Nasdrassil's trunk, while its cloisters cover the majority of Thyrnstan's southern quarter. Bel'aran Located on opposite side of Nasdrassil from the rest of Thyrnstan, Belaran is the primary elvish district of Rosholm and home to the Bel'dorei. Additionally, Bel'aran serves as the primary district of arcane magical learning in the city, due to the fact that the Skanori typically prefer divine magic over the arcane. Notably, Bel'aran is the only surviving remains of the Night Elven colony located around the base of Nasdrassil. This is due to the fact that, while most of the city as wiped out by the waves that swept across the Wild Sea during the Sundering, Bel'aran was protected by the bulk of Nasdrassil, and thus survived mostly untouched. Nasdrassil Also known as the Storros or Great Rose, and meaning Crown of Thorns in Darnassian, Nasdrassil is one of the Great Trees grown from the acorns of a World Tree, though it was known to be in existence before the Sundering. Nasdrassil is a place of worship for many of Vildskanor's races and, along with the previously mentioned cathedral, houses a series of catacombs and barrow dens, sacred to the local druids. Åsönstan Named Åsön's Town''Unfortunately, there are no exact records of who 'Åsön' was. in Skanoric, Åsönstan is the southernmost district of Rosholm. Located across the Rosstrom from Thyrnstan, this district is the primary residential and market area for the city's agricultural workers and fishermen. Despite this, Åsönstan is still relatively slum-like, though is still less densely populated than the other lower-class districts of the city. Part of the reason for this lack of dense industry or population is due to Åsönstan's terrain, which is relatively rocky and elevated, with numerous cliffs. As such, many of the district's buildings and towers cling to the sides of rocky outcrops, while half-buried bank barns are the most common form of warehouse and windmills jut out from the tops of the rocky spires. Åsöntorg ''Åsön's Square is the central market and square of Åsönstan. Once an open air square, Åsöntorg was covered with a large, glass dome some decades previously, which allows it to now be used as a full time market, even in the winter months. Fisktorg The Fisktorg or Fish Square is located slightly south-west of the Åsöntorg, closer to the docks. As its name suggests, the Fisktorg is the primary fishmarket of the city. Unlike much of Rosholm, the Fisktorg is open air, mostly to avoid the smell of the produce from becoming overpowering. Saltmathrkaj The Saltman's Wharf or Saltmathrkaj is located in the far south-west corner of Åsönstan, on an smaller island connected to the rest by a spur of rock and is given over to a large complex of factories and mills dedicated to the production of salt from the briny waters of the Rosstrom. Salt from this complex is usually shipped out to salting works across the rest of Åsönstan, though some is also sent to other areas of the local region. Åsönstanburkare Known in Common as the Åsönstan Cannery, the Åsönstanburkare is located facing onto the Åsöntorg. A relatively recent factory, this facility produces large amounts of canned soups, meats and vegetables for the city and kingdom's populace, having quickly become one of the largest employers in Rosholm. Rosholm Fängelse The Rosholm Fängelse or Rosholm Prison is located on an island between Åsönstan and Munkholmen, though it is officially considered part of the former. Built into a fortified spur of rock, the Fängelse serves as the city's primary prison or stockade and is widely considered inescapable, at least to most. Munkholmen The Monk's Islet is the west-most island of Rosholm. Named for the monastery located on it's eastern tip, Munkholmen is divided into two large areas in the modern day, the east, which has been heavily industrialised and the west, which consists of a series of large, open estates, donated to the generals who fought for Varland in the Fifth Northern War. This divide has resulted an obvious view of the disparity between Varland's classes, with the grand estates and gardens of the nobility and gentry contrasted against the slums and industry of the workers. Gråbroderskloster Gråbroderskloster or Grey Brother's Cloister is the aforementioned monastery, which is located directly across the Rosstrom from Nasdrassil. This monastery is the home of the Druids who follow the goddess Sjerafia, though the rampant industrialisation that has occurred on the rest of the Munkholmen has seen much of the Gråbroderskloster deserted and its halls are mostly empty now. Tegelbruk Simply called The Brickyard in Skanoric, the Tegelbruk is a large charcoal and brick production yard located in the north-east of Munkholmen. One of the first industrial sites to be built in Rosholm, the Tegelbruk mostly produces charcoal and fuel for the city's inhabitants and industries in the modern day, making it a vital part of the infrastructure. Rosholm Vattenverk Meaning Rosholm Waterworks, the Vattenverk serves as the primary supplier of power and drinking water to the rest of the city. Consisting of a large series of pumping plants, water reservoirs and aqueducts, the Vattenverk is designed to pump water to the rest of the city, where it can be used for drink or to power hydraulic machinery. Rosholm Gasverk The Rosholm Gasworks or Gasverk is located near the Vattenvork and, like its sister compound, provides a pumping station for the city, in this case for the gas network. The Gasverk therefore allows Rosholm to be supplied with power for its lights and heating systems, which is of great use during the polar night. Fjordverk The Fjordverk or Fjord Factory is the primary production facilities for the Fjord Motor Company. Built just before the War in Northrend, the Fjordverk is currently the primary producer of steam and other motor vehicles for the kingdom and one of the city's largest employers. Tapperhet Kasern Valiant Barracks or Tapperhet Kasern is the primary headquarters of the Varlandic Army. Formerly the estate gifted to Keak Vallian following the Fifth Northern, this estate was quickly built up into a military compound by its owner and then returned to the government. The Tapperhet Kasern is a relatively large complex, able to house three corps worth of troops and their equipment, or close to 60 000 men, though it is usually mostly deserted, except for the local regiments. Rosholm Interneringläger The Rosholm Interneringläger or Rosholm Internment Camp is a large complex of barracks located in the south of Munkholmen. Formerly a series of abandoned factories and slums, the Interneringläger was refurbished to house orcish prisoners following the Second War, being notable as possibly the only internment camp actually located with in city. This positioning of the Interneringläger was due to the policy of Varland toward the orcish prisoners. This policy focused on 'rehabilitating' them and thus saw them put to work in the same way as the other inhabitants of the city. Though this plan was initially highly successful, the eventual breakouts in the Eastern Kingdom's saw an uprising among the prisoners, which had to be solved by letting them free in the Northern Wastes, as a compromise. The Interneringläger now mostly remains empty and deserted, though it has sometimes been used to house prisoners of war. Norrstan The 'middle-class' district of the city, the Norrstan or North Town is located north-west of Nasdrassil and north of Munkholmen. Far less densely populated than the other districts, save Thyrnstan, Norrstan is the mercantile heart of Rosholm, along with being the only part of the city located on the mainland. Norrtorg The North Square or Norrtorg is located next to the docks of Norrstan, where the bridge from Thyrnstan links to the mainland. Norrtorg is the primary goods market of Rosholm and is the location of a number of important buildings, including the stadhus, räknehus and the tåghof, along with a number of a large warehouses and shops. Rosholm Stadhus The city hall, the Rosholm Stadhus is located on the south-eastern corner of the Norrtorg, against the water. This building serves as the meeting hall for the city council, along with being the primary place for the various bureaucratic functions the city requires to survive. Rosholm Tåghof Meaning Rosholm Railway Station, the Tåghof is the stopping place for the Varlandic Railway System in the city. Formerly a horse-drawn system, the Tåghof now serves steam trains following recent inventions and is one of the busiest places in the city. Rosholm Räknehus The city's main bank, the Räknehus faces across the square from the Stadhus and serves as a place for people to store valuables, as well as as a auction house. Logrinnstan The Logrinn Town, named for Lake Logrinn, is a series of wooden and stone jetties, wharfs and barges that sits between Munkholmen, Norrstan and Thyrnstan. Logrinnstan mostly serves as an attempt to increase space in the city, though the district remains relatively lower class and mostly houses dockworkers and fishermen, many of whom are Meric immigrants. Temple of Kathana A small temple to the Skanoric Storm Goddess, Kathana, the Temple of Kathana sits in the centre of Logrinnstan and is the only building in the district to be built on solid ground, being perched on a rocky outcrop. Dvengrholmen Located to the north-east of Rosholm, in the centre of the Rosstrom rivermouth, Dvengrholmen or Dwarf's Islet is he most recent district to have been added to the city. Formerly an independent dwarven settlement, the gradual expansion of the city and importance of its harbour saw the craggy ground of Dvengrholmen covered by a series of fortifications and slums and it was eventually incorporated into the city during the Fifth Northern War. Dvengrholmen is mostly populated by dwarves, as its name suggests, while in terms of role it serves as a defensive area for Rosholm's harbour and as an industrial and working-class district. Military Army Stationed at Tapperhet Kasern, there is a significant force of Varlandic Army troops drawn from Rosholm. During peacetime, these troops are tasked with maintaining order and defending the city, though during wartime the majority are deployed and thus defence falls to the Militia and Constabulary. Trabant Garde The Varlandic Royal Guard, the Trabant Garde are the elite forces of the Varlandic Army and, unlike the rest of the city's military, are barracked in Rosen Kronor itself. The Trabants, as they are know, serve as the final line of defence for Rosholm and, indeed, the entire kingdom and can commonly be found patrolling Thyrnstan. City of Rosholm Regiment This regiment consists of the forces of the Varlandic Army that are levied or drawn directly from Rosholm. A relatively experienced force, the City of Rosholm Regiment is barracked at Tapperhet Kasern, though they can be commonly seen throughout the city. Navy Notably, modern day Rosholm completely lacks any form of naval presence, despite the fact it was formerly the kingdom's main naval base. This is the result of the events of the Fifth Northern War, which saw Queen Karolyna move the kingdom's naval headquarters to the newly established city of Karolkrona, located in Ostronfjärd or Oyster Bay. As such, the city's former naval dockyards have been converted to serve merchant ships and Rosholm no longer has a naval unit. Militia Like all Varlandic cities and counties, Rosholm maintains a militia levied by the local nobility. In this case, the city's militia is known as the Constabulary or Watch and serves as a defence force and policing unit, in a similar way to other kingdom's forces like the Stormwind City Guard. Notes Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Varland Category:Cities Category:Varland Locations